Ghost Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Strange Tongues = Ghost Adept can pray in Strange Tongues, allowing them to generate Kenosis at a faster rate than normal. Anyone who prays with them will also regenerate Kenosis at an accelerated rate as well. 2ND DEGREE -Flutter of Wings = Ghost Adept can ask The Holy Ghost for help in finding their way. When lost, either in a maze or the wilderness or some such, the Ghost will hear a faint fluttering of wings, perhaps even white dove feathers falling from the sky in the direction they are supposed to go. 3RD DEGREE -Guiding Flame = A tongue of flame appears above the head of the Ghost as a sign of Divine approval and protection. When this ability is active a Ghost is resistant to magicks and the sight of the tongue often fills lesser Infernal creatures with fear or doubt. 4TH DEGREE -Counter Magick = Ghost Adept can counter Magick spells by expending Kenosis. -Inspiration = Ghost can find themselves Divinely inspired to speak wisely for a duration of time (increased knowledge and intelligence on a subject). 5TH DEGREE -Holy Passion = Ghost Adept can ignite their hands or whole arms on fire with holy flames, giving their melee attacks added punch. 6TH DEGREE -Slain in The Spirit = Ghost can knock out a target by infusing them forcibly with Kenosis. Targets will often see visions of God and the truths of their own lives while they are temporarily incapacitated by this power. 7TH DEGREE -Prophetic Warning = Like the more basic powers of the Prophet Order, this ability allows a Ghost Adept to catch a glimpse of the near future. The vision itself is rarely exact, more a message of warning for the Ghost to ponder on. 8TH DEGREE -Heal = Ghost Adept can spend Kenosis to heal either themselves or someone else. 9TH DEGREE -Fiery Disposition = Ghost can instill themselves with a fiery passion that allows them to move with greater speed and reflexes for a duration of time. 10TH DEGREE -Pass the Material = Ghost can spend Kenosis to pass through solid objects as if they weren't there. 11TH DEGREE -Shock And Awe = Ghost Adept can call out to The Holy Ghost for assistance. If The Ghost answers it will usually be in the form of some powerful manifestation of Divine might that leaves opponents knocked to the ground and terrified. 12TH DEGREE -Divine Ally = A pure-white dove, a celestial spirit that serves The Holy Ghost exclusively, will appear to watch over and guide the Ghost. 13TH DEGREE -Part the Veil = Ghost Adept can part the Veil and leave this world to walk through other dimensions and realms. 14TH DEGREE -Form of the Dove = Ghost Adept can either bodily transform into a single, pure-white dove or can 'shatter' into a small flock of them. Ghost Adepts use this power usually for escaping or infiltrating, but also for shock effect as well. While in dove form (either individually or as a flock) the Adept can fly for miles without becoming tired. 15TH DEGREE -Perfect Guide = For a duration of time a Ghost Adept will be perfectly in tune with The Divine, all choices they make will be guided towards the best possible outcome. They will also have a superior level of luck and grace as well.